Found, at last
by AngelEyez07
Summary: It has been about two years since Jack was killed, and it made every troll's life reset. They are now forced to be human, but not everyone kept their memory. Karkat is heart broken, since he never got a chance to say his true feelings to John. When Karkat finally finds him, he finally has the chance he never got as a troll. But, does John feel the same? (Rated T for Karkat's mouth)
1. Chapter 1

-Karkat-

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like any normal fifteen year old boy. No horns, no grey skin, and no fangs. I rubbed the spots on my head where my horns used to be. I had messy dark brown hair that looked black and reddish brown eyes. I may look normal, but on the inside, I'm still a troll. A troll with mutant red blood. After we beat the game and killed Jack, all of our lives were reset. We were all humans now and lost contact with each other. One person I remember stands out the most. John. I love him. I fucking love him. I miss him so much. I never got a chance to tell him the truth about how I felt. We were really close friends during the game, but he was always talking to Dave about how he was "Not a homosexual", so I was always afraid to try anything. At this point, I don't give a fuck if he's straight. He's mine, and I'll find him, no matter what. I guess that makes me a homosexual. Not that I give two shits.

Speaking of twos, I'm still friends with Sollux. He remembers, too, so maybe none of us forgot. I hope that John remembers. Maybe I can finally ask him out since we were now both human.

"Karkat, are you ready for school or not? I don't have all day." My older brother, Kankri, said through my closed bedroom door. Kankri is three years older then me and he was supposed to drive me to school, but today I couldn't stop thinking about John. His big blue eyes, thick Jet black hair, even his slight overbite and his glasses. He was so nerdy, yet so adorable and innocent. And irresistable.

"KARKAT VANTAS! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE MAKING ME GET VERY TRIGGERED!" Kankri yelled. Dammit, he still complains about triggers, even after he switched lives. When the fuck will he let that go?! The weird thing is, he doesn't even remember anything from our past troll lives.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, KANKRI! I'M FUCKING COMING! JUST HOLD YOUR GODDAMN HORSES!" I yelled back angrily. I grabbed my bookbag and swung open the door to see a really pissed off looking Kankri.

"FREAKING FINALLY! You take _forever_!" Kankri was glaring at me. He looked almost identical to his troll self. He even wore a blank bright red turtle neck sweater like he used to.

"Can we just go!? I'm gonna be late!" I groaned. If I was late, Sollux would start bitching. Him and his stupid lisp. I shouldn't say that. He _is_ my best friend.

"Since when did you care about attendance?"

"Since I became friends with Sollux." I answered sharply. I walked outside to the car with Kankri. It was fucking freezing outside. I wish I would have brought a jacket. Thank god I decided to wear my black long-sleeved shirt with the Cancer sign on it. Maybe someone would remember me.

(Time Skip)

I waved by to Kankri as I got out of the car. Lots of people were outside. Time to find Sollux.

-Sollux-

Where's this douchebag?

Oh there he is. Is he really wearing that sweater again? He really wants to find other people that remember us. I mean, it would be cool to find Aradia or Feferi, hell, even Eridan.

Karkat walked up to me. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey, kk. Kk?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He flinched and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Sollux." He spoke quietly and his face was red.

"What'th with you today?"

"Oh...nothing. I was just thinking about...you know...how cool it would be to find everyone again." He spoke in a tone that I never heard Karkat use in my life. It was slow and sad.

"Alright. What the fuck ith wrong? Jutht thpit it out." I tried to sound serious, but my stupid lisp didn't make it any better.

"FINE. I'LL SPIT IT OUT." There's KK. Loud and irritated. I was so unnatural to see Karkat sad and quiet.

"I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE."

"TZ?"

"NO."

"Gamzee?"

"NOPE."

"Oh. NP?"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD IT BE NEPETA? JUST STOP GUESSING AND I'LL EXPLAIN."

I shut up quick.

-Karkat-

Should I tell him who I've been thinking about? He'll probably just laugh and call me stupid. Then again, it's fucking Sollux. What's the worst that could happen?

"ITS J-" My voice cracked for some reason. Fear, I guess?

"J..? Jade?" Great. Now he thinks it's Jade, just because I had a tiny crush on her.

"JOHN. THERE, I SAID IT. HAPPY?!" I looked at Sollux straight in the eye. Or 3-D glasses in this case. His eyes were both blue. He was a bit jealous that I had reddish eyes and he didn't.

"Wait...What about JN?"

"I...kind of...love him?" I said, my voice getting lower with each word. That came out as a question. Luckily, the bell rang, saving me from hearing his response.

"WHOOPS! THERE GOES THE BELL! SEE YOU THIRD PERIOD!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could without falling. I took my chance as escape. But now what am I supposed to do third period. I had math with Sollux, which he is an expert at, since he's an awesome hacker. We even sit next to each other. When I sat in my seat in Science, I buried my head in my hands. Why is John getting to me today, of all days? Fuck. Well, thank god I have science to keep my mind busy.

(Time skip.)

The bell rang. I picked up my books and stuffed them in my bookbag. As I walked in the hallway, I heard mixed conversations. One stood out for some reason. A few people were messing with a kid that must have been new. I heard someone call him a faggot, and his response made me stop cold.

"Will you quit it!? I am not a homosexual! Stop fucking saying that!"

Holy fuck. Those words are way too familiar, aside from the curses, of course. That voice and the response to being called gay made me turn right back around and see what was going on. A short boy with glasses was getting teased by a bunch of other people. Someone took his glasses, revealing the biggest, bluest eyes I had ever seen. I watched in shock as something suddenly clicked in my head.

"Hey! Give me those!" He tried to grab them back but someone pushed him on the ground.

Watching that made my blood boil. Before I knew it, my fist was connecting with the bully's face. He fell to the floor, but still spoke. His lip was bleeding.

"What was that...for, Vantas?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU'RE FUCKING WITH THIS POOR BOY! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING INSECURE?!" I growled at him. The boy stood quiet. The other boys just stared at me. I turned to them.

"IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO TURN THIS ON ME, I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE THAT IS BREAKABLE WITH A BASEBALL BAT." With that, I grabbed John's (at least i think it's John) glasses from the floor and dragged him to the bathroom.

I handed him his glasses and he slipped them on. God, he looked exactly the same. I had the urge to just kiss him, but I couldn't. At least, not yet.

-John-

"Thanks. I just started here yesterday, and I don't really know anyone except some old friends." I smiled at my savior.

"No problem, John." Wait, how the hell did he know my name?

"Hey how did you know my n-" I stopped talking and got a good look at the boy who saved me. He looked so familiar. He was wearing the same shirt someone used to wear. Karkat! But Karkat had horns and grey skin and fangs. Then it suddenly hit me.

The Reset! It changed the trolls' lives! Maybe it made them human as well!

Wait. Is really this...Karkat?

_What was that...for, Vantas? _I remembered the bully say to him. Is this really Karkat?! I really love Karkat, and always tried to cover it up by saying I wasn't a homosexual. I should probably speak up.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: After such a long fucking time, I am back! I am so freaking sorry! I didn't realize people actually read and liked this trainwreck of a story! I guess I was being a bit insecure and I thought it sucked and that I shouldn't continue. Thank you to the people that reviewed the story! Reading things that people say about my story makes me filled with joy, even if it isn't positive! I shall now continue with a little help from my moirail Kitty. She was looking at fanfics and saw that I started one, and she offered to help me with it! She might also write these Author's Notes if I forget to. This chapter is more of a filler type thing while I figure out what the fuck I'm actually going to do with this._

_On a side note, if any of you have pesterchum, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to give me any ideas you might have (since I'm not sure where this is going...) or if you just wanna just rp or chat. You can pester me at angelicGamer or goggleGirl. (I don't use goggleGirl as much as the other.) If you do, tell me you read my story so I know that it isn't a random encounter!_

_K: You guys owe me for motivating her to continue. Being the shipper that I am, I love Johnkat WAY too much to let this idea go to waste. Shippers gonna ship! BTW, I have pesterchum too! Mine is shippingCat. Anyway, sorry for our ramblings! On with the story!_

* * *

-Karkat-

John just stared at me, his cheeks flushing. Did he remember me? Did he feel the same? Did he remember _anything_?

"K-Karkat...?" He choked out.

Holy fuck. I felt a weird sensation in my chest. It was a mixture of relief, love, concern, and confusion.

"Yeah, it's me." I said quietly.

John suddenly hugged me. I gasped in shock, since I had not expected him to react like that. I honestly didn't have any real expectations. I didn't even think he would remember. I hugged him back tightly. I didn't want to let go. A few kids walked by the bathroom and saw us.

"Fucking fags." I heard one of them say. Luckily, John didn't seem to hear. I flipped them off. They all realized that I had heard and they walked away. _FAST._

Me and John let go of each other. He was blushing like crazy. I probably was as well.

"I can't believe I found you." I heard him whisper shyly.

"You can't believe it? I can't fucking believe it! I've been looking for you forever!"

"Does anyone else go here?"

"As far as I know, Sollux, Jade, Rose, and Dave. I haven't seen anyone besides Sollux today, though."

"Sollux, Jade, Rose, AND _Dave_ go here?! That's a lot!" John seemed to say Dave really weird, as if he was worried. Whatever.

"Did you lose contact with everyone when you first reset?" I wondered if he knew anyone else.

"Pretty much. Before I moved here, I actually went to school with Vriska and Terezi. Vriska hasn't changed a bit. Neither has Terezi."

The thought of Vriska made me angry. I remembered that Vriska and John used to speak A LOT in the past. Did they date? Did he like her? Fuck. I have to focus here.

"Is she still blind?" I asked after a short pause.

"Yep. Anyway, I actually saw a girl who looked A LOT like Kanaya in my first period class."

"Holy shit, really? Rose would be fucking thrilled to see her."

"I'll see if I can find her at lunch."

"OK."

**RIIIIIIING!**

* * *

-John-

"Great. We're late." I muttered. I really hoped me and Karkat had some classes together...or something! I needed to tell him how I felt. No. I couldn't! I would just get rejected. Then again, I saw Karkat's face change when I mentioned Vriska. Was that...jealousy in his eyes? Nah. What's there to even be jealous of?

"FUCK. What do you have next?"

"Um...History." I said after pulling my schedule out of my pocket.

"Same here. Let's just FUCKING HOPE that we don't get into too much trouble." Karkat said.

"Nah, I doubt it. Just say that I got lost and you were helping me get to class. I AM new, remember?" I said, trying to sound cool. Fuck sounding cool. That's Dave's thing, not mine. Dave.

"True. Let's go." Karkat grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts. As we walked, I felt my cheeks burning again. I have to find a way to control my goddamn blush. Too bad it isn't fucking possible.

* * *

I sat in a seat around a few people I didn't know. Rose was also in this class, and she sat next to me, so I guess it wasn't THAT bad. I spoke to her a little while we copied notes and answered questions. I was tempted to ask her if she knew anything about Karkat's feelings toward me.

"Rose...?"

"Yes?"

"I...um...you know what, never mind." I muttered. I just couldn't find a way to say it. I was afraid that he might hear, even though he was WAY in the back of the room, while me and Rose were closer to the front.

"Are you sure you're alright? I think something is bothering you, John." Damn her and her fucking therapist senses.

"N-No. W-What makes you say t-that?" I stuttered. Damn my nerves!

"Well, first off your face is very red, and secondly, you are stuttering. I do recall that you only stutter when you are nervous. What is it, John?" Rose looked at me, her pink eyes showing concern. Maybe I should tell her...?

"Fine, but you HAVE to promise not to tell _anyone_, especially Karkat."

"My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips.

"I like him."

"'Like' him?"

"Ok fine! I REALLY like him. Like, like like."

"You just said like three times in a row." Rose said. She suddenly began to grin.

"What's with the fucking grin?"

"John, I believe you do not "like" him. You love Kar-"

"SHH! Rose, do you WANT the whole goddamn WORLD to know?" She _was_ talking loud for some odd reason.

"Sorry. But, is it true?"

I sighed and nodded in return.

"Can I at LEAST tell Jade?" Rose asked quietly.

"WHAT? NO!" I said loudly.

"Why not? She IS your sister after all. She deserves to know who her brother likes, or better yet, loves."

"UGH! Fine, Rose. But not Dave. Or you-know-who!"

"Obviously not. Plus, I think I can keep a secret from my own brother." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh." I put my head down and continued to copy until the bell rang. Science next. Sadly, I didn't have Karkat in my next hour class. He had Math. Of course, Rose had the same class next, so she offered to walk with me. While we walked, she seemed to be texting someone. I didn't bother asking. I just hoped she wasn't telling anyone but Jade about who I li-_love._

* * *

-Rose-

I began pestering Jade as soon as we left the classroom. Electronics were allowed in the school, as long as they weren't used during class hours.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TT: Jade?

TT: Are you there?

GG: of course, silly! :B

TT: Ok. I have to inform you of some excellent news that will make you happy.

GG: what?

TT: It seems that John is now going to this school along with us.

GG: OMG, REALLY! YAY! I haven't seen him in sooooo long! :D

TT: Yes. Anyway, he's been talking to me about a certain someone that he likes-or better yet-loves.

GG: oh really? Who? ;)

TT: He seems to be interested in Karkat.

GG: really? is it weird that i find that cute? :3

TT: No, I agree that it is rather adorable. Karkat seems to feel the same, so maybe they will become more than friends?

GG: i honestly hope so. even though karkat can be an asshole sometimes, there is good in him.

TT: I second that. Anyway, I will stop writing since we will see each other in maybe another minute or two.

GG: ok!

TT: Also, please do not tell my brother this.

TT: John begged me not to tell him.

TT: I do not know why, though.

GG: oh...

GG: um...

TT: You told Dave, didn't you?

GG: i'm so sorry! you said it too late!

TT: It is fine. Just tell Mr. Strider not to tell John that he knows.

GG: will do, Rose!

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

John is not going to be thrilled when he finds out. I wonder why.

"John...Why did you not want me to tell Dave?"

"Well...um...b-because..." John stuttered again. What was it this time?

"John. Answer the question." I stated sharply.

"Okay! Well...It would be...awkward."

"Why?"

"Um...He kind of...told me...something...before we reset." He was now blushing furiously.

"What did he say and why did no one tell me this?" I asked sternly.

"No one really knew..." John trailed off.

"John. What Did He Say?" I emphasized every word.

"He said that he kind of..." He trailed off again.

"JOHN JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" I yelled. I was beginning to get pissed.

"HE SAID THAT HE LOVES ME! JEGUS ROSE!"

"W...What? Are you sure he wasn't just being ironic as usual...?"

"Rose, Dave took off his shades when he said it. And, when he told me, he smiled. Like, genuinely. Not a smirk."

"Oh my fucking god..." I whispered breathlessly. I suddenly remembered what Jade told me. I. ROYALLY. FUCKED. UP!

"What is it?"

"..."

"Rose?!"

"John, you are going to fucking kill me and I would _NOT_ blame you for doing so..."

* * *

_Aaaaand...CLIFFHANGER! (Not really though...)_

_Anyway, I thought I would end on something interesting! Also, sorry about OOC Rose! Her personality is basically the same, but she is prone to curse more often if she feels strongly enough about something. I guess it is her way of "maturing" since the game. I ALSO wanted Dave to have some important role in the story, so for now he's another person that loves John. John also has some weird feelings toward him as well._

_K: Did you just say this was YOUR idea? Bull fucking ship! It was MY amazing idea. D:_

_A: ...Kitty...you don't even ship John and Dave!_

_K: Purr-LEASE! I ship EVERYONE with EVERYONE! Johnkat IS my OTP, though. :3_

_A: ...Touche. Anyway...Everyone, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Sorry if it sucks, but its supposed to show that Karkat isn't the only one who wants John._

_K: Aww... :(_

_A: What is it NOW?_

_K: I wanted to be the one to say the last line :'(_

_A: Maybe next time, Kitty. This IS MY story._

_K: *Flips table that they were sitting at* GTFO._

_A: Love you too, Moirail! *Blows a kiss at her*_

_K: *Facepalms*_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Whale, After a while, I am back with chapter 3~! (CUE APPLAUSE! (Not that anyone would.)) I took a few days because I forgot the email I used for this account and had to go on a hunt to figure it out. It turns out that I knew, I just forgot the password! And, to make matters worse, Kitty couldn't remember the pass, either! Thanks for the glubbing help. :(_

_K: Hey! Don't mew try to turn this on me. Just beclaws mew have a bad meowmry doesn't mean I do!_

_A: Whatever. I don't glubbing care at this point! I am just so happy that I got back in my account! O3O BTW, a few ships are at least referred to in this chapter and will be relevant in the future. Don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

-John-

"You...did...WHAT?!" We were now in class.

"I-I..." Rose's face was flushed as she finished explaining what happened.

"FUCK ROSE! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO TELL HER NOT TO TELL!?"

"I didn't think-"

"What's up with you, John?" Dave interrupted.

"Yeah! You seem angry." Jade added curiously. I snorted in response. That just made Jade give me a confused look.

_Heh, if only she knew this was technically HER fault. She told Dave about Karkat, which would make our friendship awkward._

_Then again, Rose IS the one who told Jade in the first place._

_Then THEN again, Dave IS the one who did the thing that he did after telling me which is going to make this even MORE awkward in the FIRST PLACE. I am SO glad I didn't tell Rose about that._

_NO one would know about that._

I felt my face flush at both the memory along with the situation I was now in. Me and Rose shared a glance before looking at the other two.

"No. Don't talk to me or even LOOK in my direction. NONE of you." I pouted, looking at the ceiling. That would be hard, since I was literally surrounded by all three of them.

"John! What did we do?" Jade asked timidly. I just stifled a laugh. Once again, Jade is so oblivious to her own undoing. Then again-

_NO. NO MORE POINTING FINGERS AT ANYONE,_ I decided hastily.

"Ask Ms. Lalonde over here. You COULD ask Mr. Strider as well." I muttered, annoyed. _NEVER MIND. I point all the fingers I want. God, that did NOT sound right._

Rose didn't say anything as she bit her lip quietly, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Her purple eyes were locked on the floor. (**A/N: I know I said they were pink last chapter. I meant purple. I think it makes more sense, since Roxy's color is pink, not Rose's.)**

"Wait, me? What the fuck did I do?" Dave said finally after processing my accusation.

I just glared at him. He began to look confused.

"What?"

* * *

-Sollux-

"Are you theriouth about what you thaid earlier?" _..._

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...I jutht thought..." _Fuck this shit. Fuck my feelings. FUCK JOHN._

"Thought what?"

"Nothing, Karkat." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

-Karkat-

"Nothing my ass. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It doethn't even fucking matter at thith point. Jutht forget it."

"...Is it a sore subject?"

"Yeth, I gueth you could thay that." He said quietly, not taking his eyes off of his notebook.

I decided to leave Sollux alone. Whatever it was, it seemed to really bother him. Wait. Fucking CAPTOR had a sore subject? What a shocking development. Looks like Mr. Coolest Troll isn't so cool after all. Or a troll anymore.

"Ok. I'll stop asking if it means that much to you. You'll tell me sooner or later."

He suddenly looked up at me. He looked sad, even through his glasses.

"Uh...Yeah. It actually ith. And I probably will later today, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeth."

I shrugged and looked back at the number I was writing. _As long as I find out what it is, I'm fine._

* * *

-Dave-

Ok. I think it's safe to say that John is offically _pissed._

Like, no joke. Legit anger.

"Dave fucking Strider. You know EXACTLY what you did. We never even offically spoke about it." Oh. That. Ok. I don't blame him for being kind of pissed.

You see, as uncool as it might be, I DID confess my feelings for the little derp.

It's what happened AFTER. It was right after we finished the game, right before we entered the new universe...but that's a story for another time. You can probably guess what I did, anyway.

"Ok. Fine. I'm fucking sorry. It was a dumb move." I apologized sincerely. Or as sincerely as I could manage.

"I'm confused...What did he do?" Jade said quietly to Rose. She is kind of adorable when she's lost.

Wait, what?

"I'll explain later." Rose told her.

**RIIIIIIIING!**

* * *

-John-

_Escape. ASAP._

I grabbed all of my shit and stuffed it into my bookbag. Why organize if it's just going to get messed up by the end of the day anyway?

I began to walk quickly towards the door before someone grabbed my arm.

"Dude, we need to talk."

* * *

_A/N: Welp, there you go! I'm sorry about how constant the POV's switch. Just pretend you're watching a movie and the scenes keep changing. That's what I'm going for._

_Anyway, I warned you about the ships! I told you, dawg!_

_K: God damn. How can you meownage to sound so bad with a HS refurence?_

_A: STFU._

_K: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this purrfectly stupid chapter, beclaws we defenitely enjoyed writing it!_

_A: Don't you mean..._

_A: Dolphinetly? 8D_

_K: Meoooooow. Stop ofur exaggerating. _

_A: Glub. :(_


End file.
